justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Closer
"Closer" 'by ''The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey ''is featured on ''Just Dance Planet, Just Dance: JDLOVER12, Just Dance: Coolharry64 Party, and Just Dance: JDLOVER12 (Updated Version). It is also featured on Just Dance Fitted 2, and The Milestone School Dance Party!. Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance Planet The coach has the following: *She has a black hat and brownish hair. *She wears an orange shirt. *She wears a short white dress with little yellow flowers. *The dancer has white Vans on. *She also wears a white necklace. Just Dance: JDLOVER12 Classic The dancer resembles Hasley. She wears a short black t-shirt with a blue jacket and blue jeans. Her hair is cyan and her glove is light blue. Remake In the remake, her hair is purple and her glove is red. Closer Coach 1 Fanmade.png|Original CloserREMAKE_Coach_1_Fanmade.png|Remake Extreme The dancer is a female. She wears a green hoodie with blue jeans. Her glove is magenta. Remake In the remake, her green hoodie is now dark red and her glove is now cyan. CloserALT Coach 1 Fanmade.png|Original CloserALTREMAKE_Coach_1_Fanmade.png|Remake The Milestone School Dance Party! The dancer is a male. He wears a navy jumper with a white shirt inside. He wears black trousers and has black socks and shoes on. His glove constantly changes colour during the routine. The arrows on the pictogram are red, the normal colour of the arrows. Beta Routine The beta routine initially was a dance crew, and had three female and one male. P1, a girl, has black hair in a ponytail. She wears a light purple jacket, black trousers, white socks, and black shoes. She has a light purple glove. In the chorus, the jacket changes to red. P2, another girl, has brown hair in a ponytail. She wears a purple skinny dress, black trousers, and pink and purple over-the-knee (thigh length) boots with hearts on them. She has a purple glove. In the chorus, the dress and boots change to blue. P3, another girl, has brown hair. She wears a pink dress with a zip. She has pink socks and black shoes. She has a pink glove. In the chorus, her dress and sock changes to red. P4, a boy, has blonde hair. He wears a green coat, grey trousers, and green boots, similar to P2’s, but shorter. He has a green glove. In the chorus, the coat and boots change to blue. Background Just Dance Planet '''TBA (If you want to, you can complete this) Just Dance: JDLOVER12 Classic The background is a dance floor with green, yellow, blue, red, and pink spotlights. Extreme The background is a white background with blue colored stripes. Remake In the remake, the blue colored stripes are now magenta. The Milestone School Dance Party The background is inspired by the music video. It is set at a beach. At the start, it is daytime, and all the way until the end of the song, it darkens. Gold Moves Just Dance Planet There are 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same. Both Gold Moves: Scoop out your arms. Mashup Just Dance Planet The mashup has these songs in sequential order: *''Dangerous Woman'' *''Into You '' *''Sorry '' *''Chandelier'' *Disturbia Community Remix Just Dance Planet Closer has a Community Remix. The following are featured: (Add your username!) *''MrFlamur'' *''FalcoLombardi99'' *''6f5e4d'' *''JDLover12'' *''FriendMeSeb'' *''Clara-The-Nerd'' *''TheZombeh'' *''GJ-Lewis X'' *''Ronwellnagales28'' *''PolarKey'' Appearances in Mashups Just Dance Planet Closer appears in the following mashups (list alphabetically): *''Bailar '' *''Chandelier'' Captions Just Dance Planet Closer ''appears in a Party Master Mode. Here are his/her's captions: *''Butterfly *''Whoops!'' Dance Quests Just Dance Planet This song appears in one of the 10 Dance Quests! *''Flower'' Trivia *This song was teased on Snapchat for Just Dance Planet a week before the reveal along with Chandelier and PPAP. *The radio edit is used in Just Dance Fitted 2. Gallery Square_Closer_(Flamur).jpg|''Closer'' (Just Dance Planet) Closersquare.jpg|''Closer'' (Just Dance: JDLOVER12) CloserREMAKE_SQUARE.png|''Closer'' (Remake) (Just Dance: JDLOVER12) CloserALTsquare.jpg|''Closer'' (Extreme Version) (Just Dance: JDLOVER12) CloserALTREMAKE_SQUARE.png|''Closer'' (Extreme Version Remake) (Just Dance: JDLOVER12) CloserAva_Fanmade.png|Avatar On Just Dance: JDLOVER12 CloserALTAva_Fanmade.png|Extreme Version's Avatar On Just Dance: JDLOVER12 Category:Songs Category:Solo Category:Solo Females Category:2010's Category:Songs with Female dancers Category:Songs in Just Dance: JDLOVER12 Category:Songs with Extreme routines Category:Songs in Just Dance: Coolharry64 Party Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: JDLOVER12 (Updated Version) Category:Songs with Alternates Category:Songs in Just Dance Planet Songs in Just Dance Planet